Unexpected
by wrath.of.slytherin
Summary: Two months after the war Hermione is drowing her sorrows in a bottle when the final push over the edge of depression is given to her by a home prgnecy test.oneshot.


She downed the shot of Firewhisky in a single gulp, loving the burning sensation as it ran down her thought but loving the numbness that it brought her even more. Signaling for another, she stared into the empty shot glass.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid that I can't give you any more, there's a 15 shot maximum."

She glares at the barkeep before getting up wobbly and throwing down some money on the bar. "Fine! I don't needs yu toos gets drunk!" she flipped him off and stumbled out of the bar, making her way out of Knockturn Ally, while trying to think of a bar in Diagon Ally or Knockturn Ally that she hadn't hit up yet. She drew a blank.

"Damn. Can't a girl drown her sorrows without restrictions?" she mumbled but then smiled when she remembered the bottle of chardonnay that was given to her by her parents as a house-warming gift a month ago when she bought her first place. She thought briefly about apperating to her house but the thought of splinching herself killed that idea quickly. She snorted in disgust. _'Nice to know that I can still think when drunk. Ever the know-it-all. Yup that's me.'_

She stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron and went up to Tom the innkeeper. "Hey there Tommikins! Can I use some floo powda pweez?" she asked, slurring her words slightly.

"Uh, maybe you should get a room and sleep this off. It can be dangerous to floo in your condition." He said worriedly as he watched her sway.

She glared at him, " What condition would that be!"

He sighed. "Your drunk Miss."

She laughed, "Naw, im fine! So, floo me up!" she held out her hand for the powder that would allow her to go home and continue to drown her sorrows in a bottle.

Reluctantly Tom pulled out a jar filled with floo powder and handed it to her. She grabbed a handful and went to the fireplace, mumbled her destination, threw the powder and passed out as the green flames engulfed her.

She woke up with the sounds of birds chirping the next morning and what felt like an entire flock (or would it be herd?) of trolls doing a horrible interpretation of river dancing. "Oh, my head" she moaned, rubbing her temples.

She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling… it wasn't her ceiling. It was white where hers was painted red like the rest of the house. Sitting up quickly she surveyed the room.

The room was light where hers was dark, masculine where hers was feminine. In fact the only similarity was the shelves upon shelves of books.

"I see that you up Granger." A masculine voice said from the doorway. Hermione's gaze flew towards the source and saw a tall, fair-haired man with blue eyes against the frame.

"Dr-Draco…what, where, um, my head hurts." Hermione fell back on the plush bed and closed her eyes, holding her head. She felt a depression on the bed and opened one eye to see Draco sitting next to her, holding out a vile of light blue potion. '_a potion…'_ she thought sadly and grabbed it. "What is this?"

"It's a hangover potion and your new best friend. Drink up." She quickly uncorked the vile and drank the potion in one gulp, her head instantly feeling better. " And what, may I ask, possessed you to go on that little drinking binge last night hmm?" he cocked his head to one side questionably.

"And what makes you think I did?" Hermione said defensively.

" Well you accidentally flooed into my living room fireplace last night completely passed out and smelling of Firewhisky." He raised an eyebrow. " Tell."

Hermione sat up and grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed and held it close to her. " I…I don't think I want to."

Draco scooted forward and placed his arm companionly around her. " Come on, you'll feel better than if you drowned your sorrows in a bottle, believe me." Hermione leaned into the embrace and licked her lips.

She sighed. "All right…I'm two months pregnant."

Draco's eyebrows lifted all the way into his hairline. " What! Your two months pregnant and you decided to go out DRINKING!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her hands. "I only did it this once, anyways I just found out."

"So you got drunk **because** you were pregnant?" He grabbed her arms, forcing her to look him in the eye. " Is it a rape baby?"

"No!" She looked horrified at the thought. "No, I loved the father! He…he's just not around anymore. He died in the war against Voldamort."

Draco cringed at the mention of the war that took both of his parents, not that he cared that the gay hating father of his was dead, but he still loved his mother. " I know that it's hard Mione." He mumbled. Draco had lost his boyfriend of nearly two years in the final battle. " I still miss Ron."

Hermione's eyes darkened and her heart tugged with sympathy for the blond. She missed Ron too.

"So who's the father?"

"I…I don't want to tell." She said after a brief moment of silence, clinging to the pillow.

"All right, it's your choice, but what will you do with the baby?"

"Raise it, teach it to be wise like it's father. It's all I have left of him."

Draco nodded knowingly. "I'll help you if you need me too Hermione."

She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. " Thank You."

He nodded his head and smirked. " I know I'm hot and all but I don't even bat for your team. Try to control yourself."

Hermione laughed and pushed him off the bed before wiping fake tears from her eyes. " Thanks a lot for ruining my hopes and dreams of one day becoming Mrs. Malfoy. You broke my heart."

" Well how about breakfast? Will that mend your broken heart?"

" You know, I think it just might."

They both walked out the door and down the hall towards a bowl of oatmeal and a new day.

Over the next seven months Draco had been there for Hermione. He took her to the Lamaze classes and went out at all hours of the night to get her whatever random food she craved (usually it was a bowl of pumpkin ice cream with pixy dust, and gummy worms.). An when it came time for the delivery, Draco was there, holding her hand though it felt as if she wanted to take it off, and the screams and tears for the baby's father, though she never gave a name. After seventeen hours of labor, Tobias Draco Granger was welcomed into the world, his first ear splitting cry bringing tears of joy to both Hermione and Draco's eyes.

When the baby was put into Hermione's arms she hugged it to her chest, pulling the baby away she looked into the baby's obsidian eyes and ran a finger over it's slightly large nose. He smiled a toothless grin, causing her to smile. '_like father like son.'_


End file.
